When the Day Met the Night
by Kaynara-Randomness
Summary: Both alone, both struggling to handle powers they don't understand. Kurt and Blaine find each other one day, and each immediately notice how they seem to complement each other, in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee or Panic! At the Disco.

When the Day Met the Night

_''When the moon fell in love with the sun,  
All was golden in the sky,  
All was golden when the day met the night.''_

_-When the Day Met the Night, Panic! At the Disco_

Chapter 1

The longest day. It was the best day of the year. The sun filtered through the trees slowly, casting an emerald glow over a boy lying on the grass underneath. His dark hair was starting to break free of a carefully gelled style, and his eyes were closed, basking in the warmth that seemed to caress everywhere it touched his tanned skin. Happiness seemed to emanate from his entire being, a small smile curving his lips and the relaxed way his arms were crossed under his head.

The longest day. It was the worst day of the year. Blackout curtains prevented any of the bright light entering the shady room, and a whir in the corner showed that the air conditioning was working overtime to keep the room at an acceptable temperature. Despite this, and the fact that anyone else who walked in would have shivered under the temperature drop, a boy was sat on a chair, eyes closed and sweat shining slightly on his forehead. A litre bottle of water was empty on the desk next to him, and the tension in his shoulders was so obvious he was almost shaking.

* * *

''Blaine!''

A single eye cracked open, not even needing to adjust to the bright light that would have made any other person blink for a few seconds. The hues of said eye would have undoubtedly captured anyone's attention at that moment - the normal, though still striking tones of deep hazel iris and the normal white surrounding it replaced with a deep golden orange tone across the entire eye, reminiscent of a perfect sunset in it's most glorious moments.

''Where the hell... Blaine, stop sulking, meditating or whatever, you have to get back for the party...''

He had told them he hadn't wanted a party, as he had for the last three years. They had ignored him, as usual. He focused on the rays of sunlight breaking through the trees, refracting and bending them until he was almost invisible. A small heat haze was all that could be seen, but unfortunately, he was still audible, so he stood up quietly.

Blaine walked towards his would-be captor from behind, another smile gracing his lips, though this one was less radiantly happy and more slyly amused.

''Blaine!'' Desperation was creeping into the voice now as the owner peered around the clearing.

Jeff sounded to be getting worried. Perhaps it was time to end this charade. For a brief moment, he entertained the thought of staying hidden until his friend went back, but it would only buy him another half hour or so before others would come, who would be able to drag him out more forcefully, one way or another.

He held out his foot to gently nudge the blond on the back of his leg and grinned when the other boy span around and after regaining his momentarily lost composure, glared at a spot approximately half a foot shorter and a few inches to the left of where Blaine's eyes were.

''I'm not that short, Jeff.'' Blaine commented and the air wavered as he shimmered back into view. Jeff's eyes shot up to meet his, and he had the decency to look slightly chagrined before his mouth opened and complaints streamed forth.

''Stop showing off. We have to get back, Wes is going crazy... Everyone has been looking for you, Blaine, you know we can't start without you and you know that the party was meant to start...'' His tirade paused momentarily as he glanced at his wrist, where he probably had had a watch an hour or so ago.

Blaine glanced at the sky where the sun was still hanging, only just beginning it's downward arc. It wouldn't dip below the horizon tonight, but it would come close.

''Thirty seven minutes ago.''

''Right.'' Jeff paused, composure slipping again as he continued staring at his wrist for a few more seconds. ''I mean...right! So we have to go and you have to get changed..._Again_...''

Blaine groaned, looking down at his grass stained suit. The best day of the year, and he wasn't even allowed to spend it how he wanted. No, instead he had to spend it smiling and pretending he was grateful that he had been thrown a party. That he didn't want. He would have been happy lying in the clearing all day, sunbathing, playing with the sunbeams and enjoying the calm that only seemed to be gifted to him on midsummer's day.

Which was good, because he would never get through the next few hours otherwise.

* * *

It was far too hot. Even though Kurt knew it was only his body reacting to the time of year, it didn't stop him from crossing to the air conditioning unit and checking that it hadn't stopped working or that the temperature had gotten stuck ten degrees too high.

No, it was normal, and he could feel the air brushing against his fingers, though he couldn't feel the coolness he assumed it was giving off.

Midsummer's day. He could do this. He had done for the last four years, anyway, ever since his powers had become apparent.

_It gets better from here. You know that. You're strong enough for this._

Kurt trailed his fingers along the desk, his throat starting to burn with thirst again. His legs seemed too weak to move at the moment though, so he decided to ignore the ache for now and instead retreated deep into his imagination.

It was winter, and frost clung to the trees around him, sparkling in the pale moonlight that seemed to sharpen every blade of grass to look like knives. Every exhalation caused a puff of condensation to float into the air, entrancing in the way it contrasted and then faded away into the dark star-studded sky.

Life wasn't fair. He only felt properly alive for half of the year, only felt truly happy in the chill of midwinter. And he felt more alone than he thought was possible. Nobody knew about his abilities, and he couldn't share them. Things like him were the stuff of fairy tales, and the internet had come up with no explanations that were even half plausible. Being gay was enough for him to be harassed daily, but this secret made him feel as if there was nobody who truly knew him, who he could truly confide in without his problems becoming far worse.

Kurt banished the winter wonderland from his mind and opened his eyes, staring into the mirror in front of him. His eyes were a washed out grey, a far cry from their winter colour of a blue-green maelstrom that changed colour every time you looked. Or even the metallic silver colour that they turned on the shortest day of the year.

Midwinter. The one day that he always skipped school for, after that first horrifying time he had woken up to find his eyes a block grey, and discovered that he was different, more so than he had ever suspected.

**Author's note:** Okay, firstly, for readers of my other story, Out of the Shadows, I'd like to apologise for my unacceptable absence. Shortly after the last chapter was posted, I was put on some pretty heavy medication, which among other things, completely destroyed my muse to write. I'm off it now though, and I am working on the next chapter right now, and it should be posted at the latest on Friday 1st. (The only reason that it will be that late is because I only have internet for a short time today until then so it'll probably be finished by Tuesday or so, but posted on the 1st.)

As for this...I am a huge fan of Panic! At the Disco, and bought their second album recently. And I fell in love with this song, the story of it and the true feeling of summer it gives me. Inspiration hit me in the form of a Klaine meteorite, and here this is. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it should be pretty quick after the next chapter of Out of the Shadows. I'm really in love with this idea and it's just swimming around in my head.

Thanks for reading that, if you did (if you didn't, I don't think you missed anything except some rambling). If you enjoyed this first peek, feel free to leave a review. If you didn't, feel free to leave a review anyway and tell me why!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee or Panic! At the Disco.

Chapter 2

His head was pounding, but Kurt liked to imagine that even now, it was fading. Becoming less like a mountain being dropped on his head repeatedly, and more like small boulders with every minute that passed.

He had no way of telling though, and wishful thinking wouldn't change anything. He decided to check the time and see how long it was until his father came home from work. Finn had seen how he was this morning and told Burt, who had told to stay at home (not that he would have gone to school anyway) and rest.

Food poisoning, they said. Or lack of sleep, or dehydration. He had felt like laughing - if only it had been something so normal, so easy to fix.

Kurt eventually pulled his phone out, blinking at the screen.

_17.38_. And below that, 2 missed calls from his father and one unread message.

**Dad:** Kurt, I've been held up at the garage and won't be home until about 11. Carole's working the evening shift, so I think you'll be on your own for a while. Finn said something about going to Puck's, but if you need anything call him. Hope you're feeling better.

Leaning back on the bed, Kurt chuckled slightly and rubbed his eyes. He would bet his entire musical collection that Finn was at Rachel's...Or was he with Quinn now? He wasn't at Puck's, anyway.

_I don't care anymore,_ he thought, then realised that there, right there, was a sign of how badly his head was messed up. He normally lived for gossip and fashion, but he hadn't even bought any new clothes in the last month.

He needed some kind of distraction (though from what, he wasn't sure. His pain, his powers...his life?), so he grabbed a pair of sunglasses from his bedside table, already knowing they wouldn't be enough to block out the blinding sun.

There was only one place Kurt could go, one place he had always felt safe.

He walked down the stairs, almost watching himself with a detached air as his legs shook and his arms steadied himself against the sturdy wood of the banister.

He had to stop when he reached the front door. Pausing a second, gathering his strength before pushing it open and letting summer assault his senses.

Kurt almost fell back inside again in shock. He had never tried going out on midsummer's day before, and it hit him like a ton of bricks, somehow infinitely worse than even the days on either side of it.

The light was the first thing he noticed, and he had been right - the sunglasses weren't nearly enough. The harsh light attacked his eyes and he automatically squeezed them shut and threw an arm up to protect them.

The heat was next, a wall that hit him as he tried to step outside. His body felt almost like it was on fire with it, brushing tentatively against the line of physical pain, but not quite crossing it.

Though the sound didn't affect him adversely as such, it made his already throbbing headache worse. He felt like going back inside to get painkillers, though he already knew they wouldn't work.

He gritted his teeth and locked the door behind him, struggling to fit the key in as his eyes were almost shut against the brilliant sunlight. Eventually it turned, and he started walking towards his car, ignoring the way he swayed slightly with each step and the fact that it probably wasn't sensible to be driving like this.

Open door. Fall into seat. Close door. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel, trembling slightly, scared of how bad he actually felt. _C'mon, just get to the clearing and you'll feel better._

The drive took about an hour, and when he got to the forest, Kurt just parked and sat in his car for a moment, trying not to faint. The heat was unbearable and he was certain that he was going to burst into flames at any moment.

Though the pain and sickness did not fade, he managed to gather his strength enough to stagger out of the car, almost falling to his knees as he did so. Twenty minutes later found him halfway to that clearing he had first visited with his parents, a few short weeks before his mother died in a car accident. The walk would have taken only ten short minutes, but for the fact he had to keep leaning against a tree and catching his breath.

And now he was lying next to the stream, light dancing across his closed eyes, with no memory of the steps between.

_Probably a bad sign..._

* * *

Blaine glanced at the sun, his mind instantly informing him that he had only been at the party for half an hour. It seemed infinitely longer, of course. His smile was glazed over, fixed on his face as his eyes sightlessly roved over the crowd. Only a handful of friendly faces appeared, Wes managing to look both smug and uncomfortable as three girls flocked around him, no doubt congratulating him on his success as the party planner. David was stood off to the side, talking to Nick, who kept glancing over to where Jeff was sat on the ground, looking exhausted for some unknown reason. Thad met Blaine's eyes and nodded behind him with a slight smirk - some indescribable emotion shadowing his eyes - before turning away.

Blaine was confused for a split second, before he felt a hand caress its way down his neck and rest on his shoulder and a low voice spoke in his ear, in a way that would have probably been seductive had he been anyone else.

"Blaine... Many happy returns. Would you like me to give you your present in private?" Sebastian chuckled softly as Blaine turned around and took a step backwards simultaneously, putting some distance between himself and the unwanted attention.

"Thanks, Sebastian, but no." He forced out another pained smile as the taller boy stepped forward again.

"You sure? I assure you it would be a _very _pleasurable experience for both of us."

"No, Sebastian."

Blaine clenched his eyes shut for a moment as heat flared in his hands, the combination of irritation and pure power this day gave him urging him to do something he would probably regret later.

Sebastian gave him another smirk that was probably meant to be sensual. "If you change your mind... Come see me."

"It's not even my birthday," Blaine forced out as he stared at Sebastian's retreating back.

He walked away as quickly as he could and surreptitiously glanced over towards Wes. He was still caught up with the girls, so he took his chance to slip further into the wood, quickly shifting the light particles in the air again so he was near invisible.

As soon as they noticed he wasn't there, they would come again, but he needed some kind of reprieve for a moment.

His feet carried him through the forest automatically, while he savoured the feeling of sunbeams on his skin, watching the dappled shadows make artistic work of the ground below.

Another few steps and he was there - his clearing.

It took him a moment to notice the unconscious boy slumped next to the stream.

* * *

Kurt woke to the feel of warm hands on his back, helping him into a sitting position.

Warm hands that seemed to be melting away his pain.

But that was wrong, heat was wrong, he needed cold, winter snows and frost carpeting the ground to feel like this...

Like everything was right and calm, and _safe_.

He didn't get any further than that before he looked up.

A pair of pure golden eyes stared back at him.

He gasped and flinched away automatically.

_That's what my eyes look like on the shortest day of the year, except... Silver..._

It took him a moment to get over the shock and realised the silence was being filled by a voice that reminded him of summer sun falling on the ocean waves. He shook his head slightly - how could a voice remind him of that?

"I'm sorry, you were passed out here. Are you okay? Are you dehydrated? It's really hot today, we have drinks just back here..."

Kurt looked at the rest of the voice's face. A (_handsome, amazing, gorgeous_) nice face, topped off with carefully styled dark curls.

It took Kurt a moment to realise that the voice had stopped speaking. He felt slightly cold without its comforting warmth.

(_And if that wasn't strange, nothing was, because Kurt was never cold._)

"Oh god, my eyes, I completely forgot..."

Curls had started talking again, now sounding slightly panicked (_summer storms and waves moving restlessly_) while he backed away, rising to his feet.

"No, it's not your eyes." Curls hesitated, and Kurt jumped in. "I'm Kurt." He held out a hand from where he was still sitting on the floor.

"...Blaine." They shook.

(_So warm_, one of the boys thought.

_He's cool to the touch_, the other noted in surprise.)

Their hands parted, almost reluctantly.

* * *

Blaine gazed at the boy beneath him, apprehension and surprise swirling in his emotions.

Kurt started speaking again, unusually calm (_a field of pure, unspoiled winter snow_) and he was entranced by it for a second.

"Your eyes... Do they just do that today?"

"...Yeah."

Blaine shook himself from the trance, now staring suspiciously at Kurt.

"How do you know that?"

"Just a lucky guess, I suppose."

Blaine couldn't tell if he was lying, but luckily he knew someone who would. Feeling somewhat villainous as he let out a breath and looked right into Kurt's eyes, which were a washed out grey.

''...Do you want to come and get a drink? Like I said, we have some back here, and you look like you need it. It's not far, a minute's walk.''

He was surprised when the other boy nodded and jumped up, strangely energetic for someone who had been unconscious less than five minutes ago.

''If you don't mind, yes.''

* * *

_**Author's note:**_So, so, so sorry for the wait, guys. God, I feel bad. Went on holiday and the computer there wouldn't accept my USB. And I was there literally all summer. Sorry! Won't happen again. Also, apologies for awkward ending, but the next part is being completely difficult so I thought I would grace you with an update now. Hope you like, feel free to review. 3


End file.
